


day drunk

by sybarite1



Series: We Never Put The FUN In Dysfunctional (Until Now) [11]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Codependency, Gratuitous Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Post They Save The World, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sybarite1/pseuds/sybarite1
Summary: “What do you want?” Klaus asks, lips brushing Diego’s cheek. His skin is hot under the rasp of his stubble and Klaus wants to put his mouth on him, all over him.You know, just normal brother things.(Can be read as a stand alone piece.)





	day drunk

**Author's Note:**

> This is not Gen. Skip if you prefer only reading the Gen pieces of this series.

“What do you want?” Klaus asks, lips brushing Diego’s cheek. His skin is hot under the rasp of his stubble and Klaus wants to put his mouth on him, all over him.

You know, just normal brother things.

“Don’t,” says Diego, in a tone so plaintive it should give Klaus pause. It doesn’t. Klaus slides his hand over Diego’s chest, drums long fingers against his racing heart.

“Don’t?” He asks.

“Don’t make me choose,” says Diego, when Klaus knows what he really means is _don’t make me decide._ Klaus can do that, take the burden of _deciding_ how you want to fuck your brother away from Diego. Klaus has done far worse things than love someone a little bit wrong. Diego, for all his scars and his knives and the blood on his hands, is comparatively innocent.

Well, not for long.

“Okay,” says Klaus, against Diego’s lips. Leans in for a kiss, gentle, so gentle. Just a dry brush of skin, a shared breath. They both shiver. That it should be sweet seems almost more transgressive. This could be a thing of violence and shame, instead here they are, lying close, tender.

“Shall I tell you what I want, then?” Says Klaus, moving to press kisses against Diego’s pulse, his Adam’s apple, the hollow between his collar bones. He flicks his tongue out to taste and Diego inhales sharply.

“Do you want to hear all the ways I want to fuck you?” Klaus laughs a little at himself. “We’ll be here a long time,” he admits.

“Show me.” Diego grates out, tangling a hand in Klaus’s hair, cupping the base of his skull; full of ghosts and terrible, creative ideas, tugging him back up to Diego’s mouth.

Diego doesn’t kiss him gently. It’s a filthy kiss, wet and hungry.   _Show me_ he’d said. Klaus can do that.

He sits up, puts a little distance between them and slides his hands under Diego’s shirt. Brings the fabric up until it bunches under Diego’s arms. Diego lifts up a bit, muscles beautifully tense while he holds himself still so Klaus can tug his shirt over his head. He lies back down and reaches a hand out to pluck at Klaus’s vest.

“Uh uh, you didn’t want to choose, remember? So _I’m_ choosing that we get you naked first.”

Diego’s hands move to his own jeans, then, but Klaus puts his hands over them, stopping Diego.

“I want to undress you.”

“You’re a weirdo.”

“The weirdo who’s undressing you.”

Diego moves his hands and seems to settle against the covers, lying quiescent under Klaus’s gaze. His teeth worry at his bottom lip but otherwise he’s still, looking up at his brother from under his eyelashes.

“So do it,” he says roughly, and Klaus is torn between his desire to look and his desire to touch. Diego must know what he looks like; shirtless, eyes heavy lidded, nipple ring an indecent flash of metal, his hair tousled against the pillows. He _must_ know, must be enjoying whatever emotion he’s seeing on Klaus’s face.

The idea that Diego would manipulate him so prettily makes Klaus’s blood run hot. He flicks the button on Diego’s fly and slowly pulls down the zipper, knuckles brushing the hard length still trapped in underwear. Instead of tugging the pants off immediately, Klaus bends to press an open-mouthed kiss against the jut of Diego’s hipbone.

“You’re gorgeous,” he says plainly, and then sets to the work of properly undressing him.

Naked, Diego is more shy. His blush is up and his eye contact falters. His hands shift restlessly on the covers, like he’s always just stopping them from covering himself up. But he still lets Klaus look his fill. And he’s hard as he waits for Klaus to touch him again.

 _So much trust_ thinks Klaus, greedy for it. Who knew you could want someone so badly when you already had them? God, he wants to _devour_ him.

He bends again, this time to lick a stripe up Diego’s cock; from root to tip. His brother gasps and his hips twitch up helplessly.

“I want inside you,” says Klaus.

“Yeah,” urges Diego, “hurry.”

“Not a chance,” Says Klaus, though he does move to fetch the lube. “This is one sin I won’t rush through.”

Diego groans in frustration, throwing an arm over his eyes. “Why are you so melodramatic?” He asks, like Klaus is the one who owns throwing knives and a black mask.

“It’s fun,” says Klaus, and instead of undressing himself like his brother wants, he gets all of Diego’s cock in his mouth, holding his hips down so he can’t choke him.

“Oh fffuck.” At least Diego sounds properly appreciative, Klaus notes smugly. He wonders if his thumbs will leave bruises on his brother’s hips. Just the possibility makes his cock leak in his pants. He wants to leave his mark, he realizes, he wants Diego to carry the evidence of what they’re doing.

And he’d thought junkie Klaus was the sordid one but here he is, stone cold sober and flying further past acceptable with every choked off noise Diego makes. But it wouldn’t be fair, Klaus realizes, to call this sordid. Diego is open and wanting and beautiful. Someone like Klaus can’t ever have brought Diego low, no matter how many filthy thoughts are twisting inside Klaus’s head. And they _are_ filthy.

Klaus doesn’t stop sucking while opens the slick. He gets everything wet and screws a long, cool finger into the hot clutch of Diego’s ass. Fuck it’s a gorgeous ass too, if Klaus’s mouth wasn’t already busy, he’d bite. He doesn’t need to tease Diego with mind blowing head to keep him distracted, judging by the sinuous writhe his brother sinks into when Klaus introduces a second finger, he’s happy with the attention.

Klaus pulls off, replaces his mouth with his hand. Diego whines at the switch, but Klaus is resolute. He wants to sit up and look his fill. He’s always seeing the worst things that happen to people, and here’s a chance to see some of the best. _Make a memory, Klaus_ he tells himself, and twists his fingers just so. Diego full body shudders and his dick leaks onto his skin.

“Son of bitch,” he hisses.

“That’s no way to talk about Mom,” Klaus tsks and stretches his fingers carefully, enjoying Diego’s groan.

“Fucking _enough_ ,” Diego’s panting and definite.

Klaus takes his fingers back reluctantly, eyes glued to the puffy, wet hole giving them up. Jesus he wasn’t kidding when he told Diego he wants inside. Klaus shucks his shirt, wriggles out of his pants in a hurry. Nothing sexy about it and Diego watches him impatiently, huffs when Klaus fumbles the condom.

“You know, you’re very bossy when you want something.” Klaus gets himself between Diego’s legs and lines up.

“So do something about it,” suggests Diego, before he bites his bottom lip, like he can’t believe he actually asked for it. Klaus laughs with delight.

He pushes into Diego in one long, unceasing movement. Diego takes it like a champ, but when Klaus moves to catch Diego’s hands, holds each of wrists above his head, pins him with all his rangy weight, then he swears and groans.

“Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck,” Diego is chanting, and Klaus wants to kiss him but he loves to hear him too. As a compromise he licks across Diego’s moving lips, just as he’s saying, “oh God.”

This must be what prayers taste like.

Klaus moves s l o w l y. He ignores Diego’s tensing arms, as though he wants to get free, he ignores the way he tries to follow Klaus’s cock like he wants to keep it inside him. When Diego asks him for _more, harder_ Klaus grins, smacks a kiss on his cheek and tells him no.

Because Diego came here to give up control and Klaus is going to see that he gets what he came for. Even if it means torturing himself with Diego’s heat and muttered entreaties, as he slowly screws them both half mad. According to past lovers, Klaus has the stamina of a demigod, and he’s going to make sure Diego gets the full treatment.

They fuck in the open; on top of the covers. Daylight pours through Klaus’s windows along with the salt air. Klaus teases them both with languid, arrhythmic thrusts, their breathing covered by the crash of waves coming in from the balcony doors.

“C’mon, fuck, just give it to me,” gasps Diego, just above the sound of the tide.

“I’m gonna fuck you how I want, and you’re just gonna take it. Got it, _bro_?” Klaus punctuates his question by squeezing Diego’s wrists hard. Diego exhales shakily.

“Got it?” Asks Klaus again, the controlled pace of his hips belying how fucking badly he wants to just _take_. He tightens his hands until he feels the grind of Diego’s wrist bones.

“Yes, ok, yes,” says Diego.

“Yes who?”

Diego looks at him warily. “Yes... Klaus?”

Klaus grins but shakes his head no. Not that Diego cares; he’s clearly too distracted by the deep dicking Klaus is so thoughtfully providing. His eyes have fallen shut and his teeth are in his bottom lip again. Klaus can feel Diego’s cock leaking between them, smearing precum on their abs.

“Hey, pay attention!” says Klaus, urgently. He can’t quite get his voice to _snap_ like Allison’s does, but he stops moving, which is enough to get Diego to open his eyes and glare at him.

“Yes who?” Klaus asks again. There’s a moment again where Klaus gets to watch Diego figure out what he means. Diego scowls.

“Yes _bro_ ,” says Diego, “is that what you want, you sick fuck?”

Klaus kisses Diego, grins against his mouth. “Yeah, kinda.” He winks and rewards Diego with a properly hard thrust.

“Fuck!  I’ll call you anything you do that again.”

“Tempting,” laughs Klaus, breath barely there. Diego laughs with him, and then they both groan with Klaus’s next thrust. Klaus spares a fleeting thought for his open bedroom door, weighing how loud they’re likely to be... but fuck it, he needs this too badly to hold off anymore and Diego looks even more desperate.

Just like that, the brakes come off.

Klaus is still controlled, but now they’re fucking hard and fast, panting into each other’s mouths. Klaus leaves Diego’s wrists; he needs more leverage. He’s regretful until he realizes that Diego’s staying put anyway, wrists crossed above his head, muscled arms framing his face.

Fuck if that isn’t a picture, if the implication of it doesn’t sing in his blood. Diego; staying put. Diego; _being good_. Klaus gets a hand between them as quickly as he can, he can feel his own orgasm chasing him like a hell hound and Diego deserves it more, should come first, speared on a hard cock like he so seems to want.

Jesus Klaus has got to stop thinking.

Diego’s so fucking pretty when he comes. It’s almost infuriating. Klaus wants to be jealous until he remembers it’s _for him_ and then he’s back to momentarily smug, before his orgasm steals all thoughts from him. He can’t possibly look as good when he comes but Diego watches avidly anyway, finally breaks position to get his hands on Klaus, the extra zing of contact heady.

They kiss lazily through the aftershocks, no hurry to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> In this arc:  
> \- Ben is alive  
> \- Klaus is sober  
> \- Five is aged up  
> \- Allison can speak  
> \- Vanya can control her powers  
> \- Luther is 100% human again and  
> \- Diego still stutters because you’ll pry that from my cold, dead hands.
> 
> I will continue to post a mix of Gen and various pairings. They will be tagged accordingly so you can avoid the incest if preferred.


End file.
